


Druid Scars

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, IM DYING SQUIRTLE, this is not a shidge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge got herself into a fight against an army of Galra soldiers and now she's stuck in the Druids' hands. She's fearing for her life and the fate of Voltron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druid Scars

        Pidge struggled against the restraints that had her bound to a cold metal slab. The cuffs around her wrists and ankles were too tight for her to barely shift her limbs side to side without cutting her skin. She looked around the room frantically; She took note of the possible escape routes and things she could damage if she were to escape, not that it looked like she could free herself anyways. She would try to get a message out to the other paladins if her helmet's com hadn't been busted in a fight prior to this situation. Her bayard was of no use to her, either, as it was sitting on a table across the room. The Druids in the room circled around her.  
        The sentries paid no mind to Pidge's cries for help nor her screams of pain echoing down the long corridors. They were too busy dealing with the paladins coming to rescue her. Every time one soldier was cut down, two more came into the fray. The paladins had to make the split second decision to send only one of them after Pidge while the rest of them fought off the horde. They were quick to come to the conclusion Shiro was best suited for this task; He knew the ship better than anyone, better than he would like to admit, unfortunately. He cut his way through soldier after soldier as he made his way to the room containing Pidge and the Druids. The louder her screams got, the more uncontrollable and stronger his attacks became with fury.   
        Shiro had to backtrack a bit when he realized the screams were getting quieter. He began to slice through the thick metal door with his Galra-tech arm. He wasted no time taking down the Druids in the room, trying his best not to injure his teammate in the process.   
        Shiro started cutting away at the restraints. "We don't have much time until the soldiers catch up to us. Are you okay?" He didn't usher her to start moving, he waited to make sure she could move.  
        Pidge was paralyzed with shock and fear of what was about to happen to her person. She looked down at her arms and noticed the oozing gashes. Her breath started hitching and became shorter; She was starting to hyperventilate.   
        "Team, get over here, quick!" Shiro talked into his helmet's com. "Pidge is out of commission, we have to get to the lions! Now!" He frantically looked around the room for something to bandage her arms. He wasn't able to find anything, unfortunately, but he saw her bayard and snatched it up before the others arrived.  
        "They're right on our tails, we have to get out of here!" Hunk called.  
        Shiro scooped up Pidge in his arms and ran with the rest of them. They hit a dead end and Shiro cut a hole into the wall without dropping Pidge. Outside they found their four lions waiting for them. "Get Pidge to the castle quickly," Shiro ordered, handing her off to Keith. "You're the fastest. We'll hold them off."  
        Keith took the order silently and jumped into the abyss of space with Pidge tightly in his arms. He didn't pay much attention to the blood that got on his suit; Getting Pidge to safety was his number one priority at the moment.   
        "What are we going to do if we cant form Voltron?" Hunk's voice was laced with fear as he got into his lion.  
        "We have to do our best!" Shiro answered. The conversation was cut short as he took off after the ships chasing Keith. With swift movements, he cut and sliced at the enemy ships with his lion's jaw blade. Lance and Hunk soon followed suit with their lions' weapons. 

        Pidge spent days in the cryo pod getting better. The wounds didn't heal nicely, either. Many of them healed into nasty scars, some even managing to make full rings around her arms. She doesn't remember much from that night. The only thing she can recall is the pain and how much she screamed; Her voice was still pretty weak, even after spending those long days in the cryo pod. She spent a lot of time alone and locked up in her room afterwards, being lucky enough that they hadn't been attacked since that night.  
        She constantly spent the nights alone in her room staring at the scars. They scared her, imagining what happened, what could have happened. It took her a while to notice, but she also had scars coating her lower abdomen. Images would flash through her mind as she traced the scars with her fingers. Some were of nasty looking prisoners, others of the Druids and their technology. She hardly slept at night because she kept waking up in cold sweats from having nightmares. Her attendance at training sessions seemed to lessen to the others and Hunk noticed Pidge was barely eating anything anymore. Several times he tried to slip some food goo into her room. She cracked the door enough for him to set it inside but never enough for him to see her. She wouldn't even let Shiro in to check up on her.  
        The truth was that she didn't feel like herself anymore. She didn't feel like she was human anymore. The horrible thoughts she had been trying to block out started catching up to her and they only made her want to hide away from the others even more. She didn't know what the Druids did to her. She didn't know if they actually did something other than cut her up. For all she knew, they could have put something inside her judging by the size of scars. She felt like they could turn her into one of their monsters; Like the ones Voltron has fought in the past. She didn't want to become a liability to the team.  
        In the middle for the night, Pidge wrapped a blanket around her and walked down the hall to Shiro's room. She's done this multiple times when she was feeling particularly down about missing her family. But now, she was feeling hesitant about asking him for help. He was the only one who would understand at this point.   
        She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Shiro?" her voice was quiet.  
        The door opened in a few moments and she was embraced in a hug quickly. She was slow to respond but she clung to Shiro. She tried to hold back her tears but they came pouring out like a dam had broken. The two of them stood there in each other's arms as Pidge sobbed. When she stopped enough to talk and be understood, Shiro took her into his room. "Are you okay?" he asked her with the most obvious concern.  
        "How do you keep living and fighting knowing that you are Galra tech?"  
The question hit Shiro like a rock. He hasn't really thought much of it since the night he came back to Earth. He had come to realize that it didn't matter anymore and acted as if it was something he was born with. "I don't know what you mean."  
        "I mean, don't you ever feel like a liability to the team? Because of your arm, I mean."  
        He shook his head. "I have used this arm for nothing other than help us fight Zarkon." He thought about what Pidge was really asking him. "Pidge, if Zarkon or the Druids had any control over my arm, don't you think they would have done something by now?"  
        "I guess you're right. . ." she mumbled. She kept the melancholy look on her face.  
        "Do you want to spend the night in here? Just so you feel safe?" Shiro asked, his voice soft.  
        Pidge nodded silently.  
        "All right, I'll take the floor tonight, then." He moved himself to the floor with his blanket and let Pidge lay in the bed.  
        "No, you don't have to do that! I can sleep on the floor!" Pidge protested.  
        Shiro just laughed. "Good night, Pidge." He curled up under his blanket on the floor.  
        "Shiro!"    
        When Shiro didn't respond, she gave up and laid down on the bed. For once, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. 


End file.
